1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to replaceable panel devices, and more particularly to a replaceable panel device used in portable electrical apparatuses, such as handset and PDA.
2. Description of Prior Art
Portable electrical apparatuses, such as handset and PDA, are widely used by users. There is a need to provide a handset with a replaceable panel to personal users' handset.
A conventional replaceable panel device is used in Alcatel OT310 type handset. A panel is mounted on a body of a handset by the replaceable panel device. The panel has a clasp extending from an end thereof. A plurality of clips extend from two side of the panel. The body of the handset has a clasp hole and a plurality of clip holes defined thereon. The panel is mounted on the body of the handset by the mate of the clasp and the clasp hole and of the clips and the clip holes. When a user wants the panel separate form the body of the handset, a force is enforced on a portion of the panel where the clasp is located, and draws the panel detach from the body of the handset.
However, the panel of the conventional replaceable panel device is separated from the body of the handset by a force. It is hard to separate the panel from the body and not easy to control the force at a right value. Furthermore, the panel is easy to be damaged after many times deviation from the body
A replaceable panel device for handset which has a simply structure, firm fixture and can be easily operated is desired.